


Baiting The Stag

by iamisaac



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Baiting The Stag

_**Harry Potter: James/Sirius**_  
 **Fandom** : Harry Potter  
 **Pairing** : James/Sirius  
 **Rating** : R  
 **Warnings** : dub-con, violence, anger, chan in that they're under 18

“Want a dance?”

“Want a slap?”

“God, Prongs, what’s wrong with you? You’re sulking like someone just ate your last chocolate frog.”

“Pads, why don’t you go and piss off Wormtail? Or jump off a cliff? Something like that?”

Sirius shrugged.

“What’d be the fun of that when I’ve got the option of watching you stand around moping at the side of the Great Hall perving over Evans?”

“Sirius?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Of course,” Sirius continued, ignoring him, “I’ll admit that watching Evans all over Snivellus – in fact, anyone all over Snivellus – is enough to give anyone a stomach-ache, but…” He looked at James’s wand, which had been removed from a pocket and was pointing at him and grinned. “Sore point, Jamie?”

“You’ll have a sore point if you don’t shut up,” James gritted. “Want me to stick this wand where the sun doesn’t shine?”

Sirius tilted his head to one side as if considering the offer.

“On the whole, Prongs, I’ll give it a miss. Sure you don’t want to dance?”

“Not with you.”

“Oh ho – so you admit you’d like to be dancing with someone, then?”

Sirius was larger than James in all directions, but sometimes size wasn’t everything. James had a fistful of his robes and had dragged Sirius into the gardens before Sirius had a moment to draw breath.

It was a fist fight: wands were forgotten, discarded, unimportant. James had a bitter, angry grudge eating away at him, and whilst Sirius wasn’t the main source, he had been foolish enough to poke a gaping wound. Sirius had started off amused, but as James landed one punch and then another, he grunted with pain and responded with more vigour. They were evenly matched, but James’s temper gave him an edge; and finally the fight ended with Sirius flat on his back, James sitting astride him, one hand round his neck, the other pinning Sirius’s right hand to the ground. Both boys were breathing heavily, but Sirius hadn’t given up yet.

“Wishing I was Lily?”

He felt James’s hand tighten on his neck; wondered whether he had gone that step too far. Sirius was good at going one step too far. Usually James was there to save him, not to punish him. Until tonight.

“Shut up about Lily.”

Sirius had a line of black spots in front of his eyes, dancing between himself and James, through the pressure of James’s angry fingers. A step too far? Almost certainly; so Sirius, being Sirius, stepped again.

“She’s probably snogging Snivellus by now, and you’re not there to see it. Just think what you’re missing, Prongs.”

Was it jealousy? Was it an insatiable urge to tease? Was it just the effect of the firewhiskey that Sirius (and indeed James) had been drinking throughout the ball (strictly against rules, of course)?

“Fuck it, Sirius…”

But Sirius had unbalanced James, and in one swift movement the positions were reversed; James was underneath, Sirius the victor.

“He’ll have his dirty hands all over her front. He’ll be leaning in and drooling all over her. You’ve seen them together. Her hands’ll be on his shoulders, her lips slightly parted – ‘oh yes, Severus, yes’…” Sirius mimicked a female voice.

James was struggling and writhing beneath him, fury written all over his face.

“I am going to fucking kill you, Padfoot,” he gritted, keeping his voice low by pure instinct.

“Yeah?” asked Sirius. “Well, then, I’d better give you something to kill me for, hadn’t I?” He bent down over James and put his mouth over the other boy’s. “Just pretend I’m Lily, eh, Prongs? But you’ll forgive me if I don’t pretend you’re Snivellus.”

Sirius increased the pressure of the kiss, and held hard as James tried to yank his head away. James was still writhing, with the inevitable effect on both young men as their cocks rubbed and pressed against each other. It was probably the only thing that would have stopped him, but it was enough to stop James cold.

“Get off me,” he muttered into Sirius’s mouth.

“You know you’re hot for me,” Sirius retorted.

He’d gone several steps too far, and Sirius was still going. Sometimes he couldn’t help it. Reckless? Oh, reckless was the least of it. James was cooler – usually – but the combination of firewhiskey and seeing Lily dancing the night away with Severus Snape had done nothing for his mood.

“You want it, Sirius? Fine. You’ve asked for it.”

If Sirius had been half-teasing, James was nothing but outright raging. His hands ripped at Sirius’s robes, shaking with fury.

“Prongs?”

“I’m sick of you, with your jokes and your dicking around.” James had started now and was not going to stop easily. “Thinking it’s all a big laugh. Has it ever occurred to you, huh, that it might not be so funny for me? No? Well, listen up, because this laugh’s going to be on you. You want to pretend to be Lily? You’re nothing to her, mate – nothing. But since you’re asking for it, that’s what you’re going to get.”

He kneed Sirius in the groin with painful precision, so that Sirius doubled up, loosening his grip. Sirius was still gasping as James stripped him naked and pushed him towards the bushes.

“What the fuck…?”

“You’re the one who said I was hot for you,” mocked James nastily. “I suppose I just can’t contain my animal passions. Why, Sirius, you look strangely pale. Not what you expected?”

“Yeah, look, the joke’s gone far enough, mate…”

“No.” James’s face was bleak. “No, it’s not gone far enough until I think it has. I’ve put up with so much from you, Padfoot, and I’ve had enough. You want to provoke me, well done, you’ve managed.”

“James…”

James’s wand was back in his hand now, and he was muttering a spell under his breath. Sirius felt wet and exposed and… yes, all right, just a little scared. His best mate – his _best mate_ \- was pushing one finger, then two, up inside him and the worst thing of all was that it felt good and this shouldn’t feel good, and surely James was going to stop in a minute because it was only a joke, just a silly joke that had got a bit out of hand, wasn’t it?

“Don’t. Say. A. Word.”

James’s mouth was right by Sirius’s ear, low and threatening. Sirius had heard the tone before, occasionally, but never used on him. He’d laughed on those other occasions. He wasn’t laughing now.

“Prongs…”

A slender-fingered hand was across his mouth with a force that Sirius could not dispell. He was finding it hard to breathe as the hand half-blocked his nose as well as his mouth.

“I warned you.”

And James was… oh God, he really was pushing inside Sirius, and Sirius was fucked – and he almost laughed as he thought that because that was the problem: he was about to be well, truly and _literally_ fucked and he so wasn’t up for this. The hand was removed from his mouth and transferred to his cock.

“Going to be quiet now, Padfoot?”

Sirius nodded. Even without the hand across his mouth something odd seemed to have happened to his breathing and of **course** it didn’t have anything to do with what James was doing as he thrust himself in and out of Sirius, his hand tight around Sirius’s cock. James knew – must know – that Sirius had not done this before; but he was making no allowances for Sirius’s virginal state (and there was a joke: it was a long time since Sirius had been able to think of himself as a virgin) and it hurt, it was really fucking painful, and something that hurt that much should really not feel good at the same time.

And Sirius… Sirius was going to come, and that would just be wrong, so he shut his eyes to try and pretend it wasn’t happening even whilst his head was… it was the firewhiskey making the world seem as if it was spinning, that was all… But then he felt a warmth and wetness pulsing inside him and it was just too – too _something_ : Sirius didn’t have a word for what it was, but he felt his own cock tremble, then jerk in James’s hand.

And then, suddenly, they were back to being two boys lying in the middle of a clump of bushes, covered in sweat and come and mud, and James said with rueful guilt

“I’m sorry. But, oh Pads, you really are a bastard;” which seemed to cover it all, really.


End file.
